Failure
by Devious-Kat-IE
Summary: after another failed attempt to take over the world, Hector considers things...and how he is a failure...HectorGhastly!


**Failure**

A/n: I sincerely apologize to those of you reading my F/S fic….I've been trying to update that, but at the same time I keep coming up with ideas for other things…see my profile for those ideas(BUT DO NOT STEAL THEM). I DO plan on updating, in fact I have exactly what's going to happen next in the chappie all figured out, I just have to write it. (sweatdrop)  
anyways, I really like Evil Con Carne, and I REALLLLLY like the coupling Hector/Ghastly. And you know what? Doesn't it always seem like characters in cartoons can take failure in stride? I picture that, when alone, Hector wallowed in his own angst. At least, that's how I see things. So while I was listening to angst-y music, feeling depressed, and eating comfort food, I wrote this. Hope you enjoy! And don't worry, TRoFaS fans! I WILL update soon!…I just had to write this first….it starts out in Hector's POV, but switches to normal(don't worry, I will indicate it).  
I don't own Hector Con Carne, or Major Doctor Ghastly. Or any of that stuff I may have mentioned that are associated with Evil Con Carne. I own this fic. And a box of BottleCaps.

Failure

Another unsuccessful attempt to dominate the world. Figures. I'm beginning to wonder if it's even worth it anymore.

I set out to take over the world after my body exploded, to get revenge on those who had wronged me.

And yet…

It seems hopeless. No matter how many times I try to take over the world…it always ends in failure.

I have thought about ending it.

Getting rid of years of hard work…destroying all I have built – no. all that Ghastly has built. Remarkable woman. Beautiful, and a genius to boot. She works hard, for almost nothing. She deals day in and day out with failure and sometimes even verbal abuse. Yet she's still here.

I think that's one of the many reasons I have fallen in love with her. But I cannot let her know of this. Even if she returned my love, I would not want her to have to endure the pain of waiting. Waiting until I have my body back. And who knows, I may not even get my body back. In fact, I highly doubt that I ever will. I would not have Ghastly endure the pain of loving someone who can't hold or kiss her. I don't know if I could stand the frustration.

But do I end it?

Do I tear down these walls, destroy all evil plans?

Do I send all of my men away?

My faithful, loyal, stupid soldiers…don't get me wrong. Their hearts are in their work.

But their minds, are not.

They obey my every command, they are my evil army!

…yet they are not too bright.

Then there's General Skarr and Major Doctor Ghastly. They are the closest to me.

They are the closest thing to friends I have ever had.

General Skarr is ruthless and commanding. He directs my army with an iron fist.

But he longs for more.

After living with him for a long time, I can sense this. I can sense that he desires to take over the world. Perhaps even more than I do. I think he could do it. And I believe that someday he will.

Major Doctor Ghastly is a genius. Why I couldn't see this from the very beginning, when I first met her, when I still had a body….I will never know. But I will regret it for as long as I live.

For I have paid dearly for it(A/N: indication to the ep where it shows how ghastly and hector met aka when cod commando blew him up).

Ghastly has done so much for me in the past…I often wonder how I would get along without her.

Actually, without her, I wouldn't even be…alive.

But then why don't I feel alive?

As much as she is a genius, Ghastly is beautiful. I could swear she has hinted that she likes me…but now I begin to feel that it is only a fool's hope.

...sometimes…I think of ending….something else.

My life.

What have I to live for?

I have no body.

Every attempt to take over the world fails.

I cannot tell the one I love how I feel.

If I die, I lose nothing.

But at least I gain eternal rest.

So that's it, then. I will leave this world and go to eternal rest…yes. Yes, this is how it should be…

I can leave everything, my hideout, my possessions, to my mother.

But….

A letter. Yes, a letter must go to Ghastly.

If I couldn't tell her how I feel in life, then she must know in my death.

I shall leave all of my plans, weapons, and army in the care of Skarr.

Perhaps he will succeed where I have failed.

(Normal POV)

Believe it or not, Hector Con Carne had learned to write with his stem(A/N: you know…that tentacle like…thing….augh. I don't know what it's called…).

As Boscov slept, he wrote his letter. He had planned his death. He would go out on his balcony(A/N: does he even have one? Oo) and let himself dry out. A "fitting" way for him to go…

As he was preparing to crawl out to the balcony, he heard someone softly knocking on the door. "Chief?" someone called out quietly. "oh no! it's Ghastly! I have to get out to the balcony!" he hastily left his letter on his nightstand and crawled out onto the balcony just as Ghastly crept in. "Chief?" she called again. She began to hesitantly walk towards his tank. "I just..couldn't sleep and..I thought maybe…unless you're sleeping…are you sleeping, Chief?..gosh, I'm stupid..if you were sleeping you wouldn't even hear what I was saying…well…I thought maybe we could talk, or something…unless you don't – Chief?" by now she had reached the tank and noticed he wasn't in it. She grew concerned. There was no way be could be out of his tank and be alright at the same time. Then she noticed the letter resting on the bedside table. It was addressed to her. She opened it and began to read.

_My dearest Doctor Ghastly:  
if you are reading this letter, it means that you have discovered that I am not in my tank. For good reason, I assure you._

_I have noticed, and I'm sure you, too, have noticed that we are not getting any closer to world domination in all of our attempts. I don't know about you, but to me that is very frustrating.  
_she frowned a little at this. She knew he was unhappy they hadn't succeeded yet, but she didn't know it was affecting him this much.

_I have decided, after all of this time, to end it._

_End everything._

She gasped slightly. Ending it? Everything? She read on.

_By this, I mean that I will no longer be trying to dominate the world, nor making evil plans, not even making devices to enslave the world. I've also decided to end…_

_My life._

A shout of "NO!" had escaped her lips before she even realized it. Despite her shock and horror, she continued reading, though her hands had begun to shake.

_Do not weep for me, Ghastly. I am not worth your tears. If you do any weeping, do it in joy, for you are free now. You no longer have to put up with an idiotic disembodied brain trying to take over the word. You are free to live as you please._

_My hideout and all of my possessions I leave to my mother. Tell Skarr that I'm leaving my army, weapons, and plans to him. I'm sure he will be able to dominate the world…unlike me._

_I'm a failure, Ghastly._

_A failure at my life's work, a failure at life, and even a failure in ways of the heart._

She shook her head 'no' in denial.

_There is something you must know, Ghastly. I was such a coward in life that I couldn't even tell you, so now you must know in my death. _

_I love you, Major Doctor Ghastly._

_You have been through so much and put up with so much that I can't believe you're still here. You are a genius, your mind is only surpassed by your goddess-like beauty you have. You have stuck with me through thick and thin._

_You were my first real friend. _

_I thank you for all you have done for me._

_I just…wanted you to know how much I loved – no, even in death I will continue to love you. _

_Even if you did not love me back._

_Who could? _

_I'm a disembodied brain…_

_I'm tired Ghastly..tired of failing at everything..and that's why I'm leaving._

_My only regret is that I never got to know your first name.._

_I wish you good luck in your life. May you be happy and peaceful in all that you do._

_Goodbye, Major Doctor Ghastly.  
With all of my love,  
Hector Con Carne  
_Ghastly let the letter slip from her fingers. "no……" she whispered. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. "..HECTOR!"  
(Hector's POV)  
….darkness….that's all that I know now…I can feel myself slipping away as the moisture I retain in my "body" leaves me.  
…soon, I will know eternal rest…  
"..HECTOR!"  
…Ghastly…?  
..she must have read my letter..Ghastly….  
…Ghastly….  
(Ghastly's POV)  
I ran frantically around the room, searching for him. He couldn't have gone far without means of transport…  
"HECTOR! HECTOR, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!"  
there was only one place I hadn't looked: the balcony..  
I ran out to it and grabbed onto the railing.  
"HECTOR! PLEASE! DON'T GO! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE, HECTOR!..HECTOR!"

With that, I collapsed, still hanging onto the railing. I began to sob.  
"please…don't leave me…I need you!…HECTOR! I LOVE YOU!"  
(Hector's POV)  
………drying…….out…….  
the end……is near….  
I hear….footsteps..someone shouting…? Ghastly….  
can't let her….find me…  
….too tired to…move…

"please…don't leave me….I need you! HECTOR! I LOVE YOU!"  
she…..needs me…?  
no….she can't need **me**…..  
I give a small moan….I hope she didn't hear that….it's almost over…  
(Ghastly's POV)  
as I continue to sob, I hear a small moan. It's almost inaudible, but I hear it. I reach under the curtain, hopeful that I will find what I'm looking for.  
(Hector's POV)  
oh no…I think Ghastly heard me….it got quiet and I can see her outline getting closer through the curtain…no…she can't…find me….!  
(Normal POV)  
but she did. Ghastly lifted up the curtain and found Hector there, almost completely dried out. She rushed him back to the lab….

A/N:….and that's where I'm stopping….for now. I was going to do this all in a one-shot, but I wanted to re-write a part of the end, so my friend was like "make it into 2 chappies!..hehe. I like that word. It reminds me of chap stick…or British men. Who say 'chap.' "…anyways. Tell me how it is! Is it terrible? Should I even post the second part? Read and review, please!


End file.
